totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
86 w 26 odcinkach... żartujesz sobie!!?!!
Totalna Porażka: Wielki Sezon. Odcinek 1. Początek odcinka: Chris: Siema wszystkim. Jestem Chris McLean, tam jest Chef Hatchet, a my zaczynamy nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki! Wystąpią w nim wszyscy zawodnicy i dwie niespodzianki. Chef: Elo Chris: Pora na boom! Naciska przycisk i wybucha statek. Wszyscy zawodnicy panikują. Chris: Dobra. Jak wylezą to pora na intro. ;) Intro: Zdjęcia wszystkich 86 zawodników. Potem 10.000.000.000$ i zdjęcie sezonu. Dalsza część odcinka: Wszyscy już wyszli z wody a Lightning pomaga Cameronowi. Lightning: Pomagam ci dziewczynko! Cameron: Jestem chłopcem! Heather: A ja myślałam że pizdą ;) Courtney: Rany Heather. Ale tekst. Leonard: Ty też nie jesteś lepsza, Courtney!!! Josee: Wszyscy jesteście siebie warci. Sanders - Wszyscy w jednym sezonie? Łał... (Każdy zainteresował się Donem i Panem Kokosem. Izzy wzięła Pana Kokosa ze sobą.) Izzy: On jest mój :D Don: Siemka. Co ja tu robię? Chef: Jesteś zawodnikiem jak reszta Don: NIEEE (Josee podchodzi do Dona.) Josee: TAK! A ciebie wywalę pierwszego. MacArthur: Haha serio? A ty wylecisz zaraz po nim brązowogłowa łyżwiarko. Scott - Wszyscy antagoniści? Fajnie. Wywalę jednego po drugim i będę manipulował tymi frajerami. Duncan - Nie mam zamiaru być miłym. Muszę tylko sprawić szóstkę frajerów i manipulować nimi. Będą mi jeszcze jedli z ręki po tym wszystkim. LeShawna: Nowy sezon! Czego mogłam się spodziewać? Rodney: LeShawna <3 LeShawna: Co? Rodney: Masz bardzo ładne piersi. (Amy wybucha śmiechem.) Samey: Coś się stało? Amy: Tak! Narodziłaś się... (Ezekiel wybucha śmiechem. Samey daje mu kuksańca. LeShawna policzkuje Rodneya.) LeShawna: Ej ty!!! Do moich piersi z szacunkiem!!! Heather: Daj spokój Rodney. Ona to chodzący plastik. Jo: Ogarnij się stara Heather. Zoey: Jak dla mnie wszyscy jesteście siebie warci :) Mike: Ma rację :) Mike i Zoey - Razem możemy stać się legendą. *całują się* Nie musimy być miłymi wobec reszty. W ten sposób chcemy zemścić się na Chrisie za to, że straciliśmy nasz milion. Alejandro: Heather daj im spokój. Zobaczą jak będziemy razem w finale. Heather: Masz rację Aluś. Emma - To mi się nie podoba. ;-; Carrie: Hejka :D Beth: Siemka :D Ryan: Hej. Jen: Ktoś mi powie gdzie ja jestem? Dakota: W dupie. Jen: Zero szacunku. -.- Najlepiej sobie stąd pójdę. Tom: Jak Jen idzie, to ja z nią! Jen: Co my tu robimy? Chris: Walczycie o 10.000.000.000$! Ezekiel: Mamona <3 Dakota: Tak <3 (Całują się.) Wszyscy: FUUU Brody - O tak ziomy :D Chris: Czas na przydzielenie was do drużyn. Będzie ich 15. Zaczynamy, w pierwszej drużynie będą: *Brody - kapitan *Dawn *Devin *Laurie *Shawn *Tammy Brody: Będziemy nazywać się Ziomki! Laurie: Jestem Laurie. Mam nadzieję że się będziemy dogadywać. Tammy: Z tobą? Ty stanowisz zagrożenie dla środowiska! -.- Dawn: Ktoś cię prosił o zdanie? Ty zresztą wyleciałaś jako pierwsza więc masz najmniej do powiedzenia. Wszyscy: OOO... Dawn - Trochę przesadziłam? Chris: W drugiej drużynie znajdą się: *Courtney - kapitan *Ella *Harold *Justin *Stephanie *Tyler Courtney: Co to jest? Ja mam jakąś Drużynę Nieudaczników! Chris: Ok, więc jesteście... Stephanie: Ani mi się WAŻ! (Jej krzyk było słychać na całej wyspie.) Courtney - Dobra jest. Chris: Mam to gdzieś. Oto Drużyna Nieudaczników. Harold: Brawo idiotko! Justin: Zamknij mordę Chris: Trzecia drużyna to: *Blaineley - kapitan *Emma *Jacques *Lightning *Mike *Zoey Blaineley: Ok, kochani! Jesteśmy Gwiazdeczki Blaineley Mildred Stacey... Chris: Dziękuję... Jesteście Gwiazdeczki. Koniec. Kropka. Blaineley: Ok, przynajmniej część nazwy się zachowała... Blaineley - W tym sezonie muszę się skupić. Poświęcę swoją urodę w zamian za kasę. Chris: Czwarta drużyna to: *Mary - kapitan *Sugar *Ezekiel *Jo *Cody Mary: Mądrale. Sugar: Kreatywność tak bardzo. Chris: Piąta drużyna to: *Sky - kapitan *Owen *Heather *Beardo *Brick *Pete Sky: Drużyno, jesteśmy Atletami! Brick: Fajna nazwa. Heather: Świetna. Zważywszy na tego dziadygę i grubasa w naszym zespole. Sky: Oszczędź sobie tych żałosnych docinek. Chris: Szósta drużyna to: *Dave - kapitan *Ellody *Noah *Alejandro *Eva *Sierra Sierra: JA BEZ CODY'EGO NIE WYTRZYMAM NO MUSI BYĆ JAKIEŚ WYTŁUMACZENIE!!! Dave: Desperaci? Tak serio to ja nwm... Chris: Siódma drużyna to: *Staci - kapitan *Jen *Taylor *Kitty *Dakota *Ryan Staci: Będziemy Fantastyczną Rodziną! Dakota: Pojebało cię? (Wszystkie dziewczyny stanęły wokół Ryana.) Dakota: O Boże tylko nie masturbujcie się do niego publicznie. Jen: Możesz się ogarnąć? -_- Chris: Ósma drużyna to: *Scarlett - Kapitan *Lorenzo *Gerry *Anna Maria *Bridgette *Scott Scarlett: Łowcy Nagród. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy ze sobą współpracować i przetrwamy do połączenia. Scott: Na pewno nie z takim kapitanem. :) Chris: Dziewiąta drużyna to: *Beth - Kapitan *Katie *Sadie *Leonard *Dwayne *Rock Beth: Najlepsi Kumple! Katie i Sadie: IIIIIIIII! <3 Chris: Dziesiąta drużyna to: *Mickey - Kapitan *Josee *Ennui *Sam *Carrie *Jasmine Mickey: Drużyna... Josee: Bardzo... Ennui: Spontanicznych... Sam: Przypadkowych... Carrie: Ludzi... Jasmine: ...Z Australii? Przyznam, całkiem kreatywna nazwa ;d Sugar: A mój team tak nie umie! Ezekiel: Ja tak umiem :D Chris: Jedenasta drużyna to... *Pan Kokos - Kapitan *Izzy *Spud *Trent *Miles *Duncan Duncan: Ten Kokos nie umie mówić! Izzy: Ja go wezmę pod opiekę, więc ja mówię za niego! Duncan: Facepalm. Izzy: Jesteśmy WYSTRZAŁOWĄ EKIPĄ!!! Trent: Nazwa w sam raz dla nas :D Miles: Podoba mi się :) (Spud się ocknął.) Spud: Co to za program? Duncan: Mam drużynę debili. Trent: Mów za siebie. Chris: Dwunasta drużyna to... *Topher - Kapitan *Gwen *Don *Amy *B *Jay Topher: Fani Chrisa! Amy: Gościu... Chris: Trzynasta drużyna jako ostatnia ma sześciu członków. Będą w niej: *DJ - Kapitan *LeShawna *Lindsay *Tom *Junior DJ: Imprezowicze! LeShawna: Bo jesteśmy najbardziej wyluzowaną ekipą :D Brody: Ej! Brody - Ten DJ jest całkiem spoko. Wybrał cool nazwę. Chris: Przedostatnia drużyna to: *Max - Kapitan *Cameron *Kelly *Geoff *Samey Max: Wierni Poddani Maxa! Kelly: To był chyba raczej żart. Jestem dorosła. Nie będziesz decydować za moje życie. Cameron: Ja nie chcę być poddanym! Samey: Och... znowu z tyranem w ekipie. :( Amy: I bardzo dobrze. Zasłużyłaś na to szmato. Dakota: Wypierdalaj od niej. I wyglądacie w końcu tak samo suki -.- Amy: A tej co? Dakota: Gówno! Oszczędź nam tlenu! Amy: Jak dla mnie powinnaś zamknąć ryj mutantko ;) Dakota: Jak dla mnie zasłużyłaś na ostry wpierdol dziwko. Amy: Poszukaj znaczeń słów, wtedy może się odezwę do ciebie kretynko, której Bóg poskąpił inteligencji. Chris: I ostatnia drużyna... *MacArthur - Kapitan *Crimson *Sanders *Chet *Rodney MacArthur: Kadetki ;) Crimson: Wolałabym nazwę Fani Rumunii. MacArthur: Ale to nie ty jesteś kapitanką. Elooo :P Chris: I mamy wszystkie teamy. Z waszej drużyny wybierzecie dziś po jednej osobie do quizy ze 100 pytaniami. Duncan: To żart? Chris: A ty myślisz, że ja żartuję? Wybierać. *Ziomki - Dawn *Drużyna Nieudaczników - Courtney *Gwiazdeczki - Emma *Mądrale - Mary *Alteci - Pete *Desperaci - Noah *Fantastyczna Rodzina - Dakota *Łowcy Nagród - Lorenzo *Najlepsi Kumple - Beth *Drużyna Bardzo Spontanicznych Przypadkowych Ludzi z Australii (DBSPLzA) - Mickey *Wystrzałowa Ekipa - Trent *Fani Chrisa - Gwen *Imprezowicze - Tom *Wierni Poddani Maxa - Cameron *Kadetki - Rodney (Zawodnicy piszą quiz z Totalnej Porażki. Po 30 minutach wszyscy oddali.) Chris: Wyniki są ogłaszane w procentach. I tak było 100 pytań, więc 100 punktów za kaźde ;) Pewna osoba uzyskała maksymalną liczbę procent, a jedna nawet odpowiedziała, że wygranym 3 sezonu był Ezekiel. (Śmiechy.) Ezekiel: Mogło to się stać! Jo: Ale się nie stało :) Dawaj te wyniki McLeniu. Chris: Dobra dobra... #Gwen - 100% #Cameron - 99% #Courtney - 97% #Noah - 90% #Dawn - 89% #Lorenzo - 85% #Mary - 83% #Beth - 66% #Emma - 50% #Mickey - 28% #Trent - 25% = Ceremonia! #Dakota - 13% = Ceremonia! #Tom - 8% = Ceremonia! #Pete - 6% = Ceremonia! #Rodney - 0% = Ceremonia! '''Josee - Mickey miał duży fart...' Courtney: Ta gotka lepsza ode mnie ?!?!?!?!? Gwen: Łał. Udało mi się. Cameron: Gratuluję :D Gwen: Tobie też :D Beth: A tak własnie, to gdzie będziemy spać? Chris: Miejsca od 1-10 będziecie spać w willi, każdy z was się pomieści, a miejsca od 11-15, na ceremonię i do jaskinii! Wywalicie po zawodniku! Zoey: A dzisiaj nie można odpuścić? ;-; Chris: Nie :) Zoey: Ech. '''Zoey - No trochę szkoda -.- Emma spartoliła na maxa. Przynajmniej mamy willę.' Duncan - Tak jak mówiłem. Drużyna debili. Ceremonia (Kadetki) Chris: Mam tu cztery pianki. Dostaną je: *MacArthur *Sanders *Chet Chris: Zostali jeszcze Crimson i Rodney. Wynikiem głosów 3-2 do domu udaje się... Crimson! Crimson: Co? To Rodney zawalił wyzwanie! Chris: Żartowałem. Wylatuje Rodney. Rodney: Tak. To moja wina. Żegnajcie. Chris: Odjeżdżasz na koniu. MacArthur: Narka :P MacArthur - Szkoda, że ten Rodney zagłosował na siebie... (Rodney odjechał na koniu.) (Atleci) Chris: Mam tu pięć pianek. Dostają je: *Sky *Heather *Beardo *Brick Chris: Zostali jeszcze Pete i Owen. Stosunkiem głosów 5-1 do domu uda się... Pete. Pete: Żal mi was. (Pete odjechał na koniu.) (Imprezowicze) Chris: Mam tu pięć pianek. Dostają je: *Lindsay *LeShawna *DJ Chris: Zostali jeszcze Tom i Junior. Wynikiem głosów 3-2 do domu uda się... Junior. Junior: CO?! LeShawna: Dzieci nie powinny brać udziału w programie :) Junior: To żal. (Junior odjeżdża na koniu.) Tom - Warto było mnie posłuchać :) A ty mówiłeś, że jako bloger powinienem znać się na wszystkim -.-''' (Fantastyczna Rodzina) Chris: Mam tu pięć pianek. Dostają je: *Ryan *Kitty *Taylor *Jen (z jednym głosem) Chris: Zostały jeszcze Staci i Dakota. Wynikiem głosów 4-1-1 do domu uda się... Dakota! Staci: I co? Role się odwróciły? Moja mama miała rację. Pokonam wszystkich :) Dakota: To tylko jedna eliminacja. Pierdolcie się cwele :D (Dakota odjeżdża na koniu, a ten ją strąca, powodując że Dakota upada głową na ziemię.) Dakota: *płacze* (Wystrzałowa Ekipa) Chris: Mam tu pięć pianek. Dostaną je: *Izzy *Miles *Duncan *Spud Chris: Zostali nam Pan Kokos i Trent. Serio? Wynikiem głosów 4-2 uda się do domu... Pan Kokos. Izzy: Nie oddam wam go! Duncan: Pozwól, że zrobię to za ciebie. (Wyszarpał jej Kokosa i zdeptał go.) Duncan: I po krzyku. (Izzy miała przerażoną minę.) Chris: I to wszystko! Oglądajcie nas za tydzień w Totalnej Porażce: Wielkim Sezonie! MIEJSCA '''86 - Rodney (Kadetki) 85 - Pete (Atleci) 84 - Junior (Imprezowicze) 83 - Dakota (Fantastyczna Rodzina) 82 - Pan Kokos (Wystrzałowa Ekipa) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wielkiego Sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki Im just user